Ikijigoku
by Anubis7
Summary: PAR-TAY! There's a party at Yugi's, and the whole gangs gonna be there. There's alcohol, vinegar, and veggie cans! What havoc will ensue, and will everyone survive the night?


Yui: Hi everyone! I'm doing this joint ficcy with Spirit!  
  
Spirit: BWHAHAHA!!!! This is what happens when you drag your friends (who are sleep over, poor them) into typing w/ ya! ^____^  
  
Yui: -.-  
  
Spirit: Hm..lezzie:  
  
Pairings: B/R, YY/Y, J/S, M/M (that's Marik and Malik, NOT Mai and Mokuba, PERVERTS!!!)  
  
(The Mokuba comment was courtesy of Spirit)  
  
Yui: Why am I doing this again?  
  
Shimiru: Because you went over to that freaks house!  
  
Spirit: *huge puppy eyes fill up and start to tear*  
  
Yui: Now look what you've done Yami!  
  
Chishio: /oh crap. Here come the waterworks/  
  
Spirit: Wa-waa- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yui: *HUGE sweatdrop* Oh well....  
  
Spirit: *sniffs* Oh well.  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, LANGUAGE, DUH!!!  
  
Yui: Is that all we need to cover?  
  
Spirit: Hmmm..We'll warn you before it happens if something else pops up.  
  
Yui: Ok then... Why don't we start?  
  
Spirit: I'll shut up, then. ^.^;  
  
Yui: *** means a scene change, k minna? Here we go!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
IKIJIGOKU (living hell/hell on earth)  
  
"No BLOODY FUCKING way!" The white haired boy yelled forcefully, latching onto the doorframe. His counterpart glanced innocently at him, his grip still firm on one arm. "Onegai Bakura-sama?" He blinked and smiled cutely. Bakura winced. "NO- well... maybe... Fine, JUST STOP!" He pleaded pitifully. His light gave a huge smile and glomped him around the stomach. "Ashiteru Bakura-kun!" He giggled and the taller one turned slightly red. "Whatever, if I must go." HE grumbled and reluctantly released his death grip on the doorway.  
  
***  
  
(Warning: Fluff alert) "NO." Marik grumbled, grabbing his light around his waist again and pulling them together. "Come on. We told Yugi we'd be there in ten minutes." Malik protested, whacking his dark with a pillow. Marik let go to nurse his head and Malik quickly slipped away, grabbing his shirt. "If you don't come you won't get any tonight." Marik gave him a weird look. "Get what?" He inquired, but failed miserably at sounding innocent. Malik hissed at him. "You know what I mean, Hentai!" Marik grinned mischievously. "No I don't, tell me." "SEX MARIK NO BAKA!" Malik yelled loudly, and then there was silence for a loooong time. Marik suddenly burst out laughing and tackled Malik back onto the bed. "Then I'll just have to get it now."  
  
Malik turned an interesting shade of red, and then kicked him in the groin and darted away, locking the door to the bathroom behind him with a sharp click. Marik frowned and sighed. "Oh well, guess I'm going to the porcupine smurf's house."  
  
***  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY LAPTOP KO-INU!" The blonde cackled and ducked behind the couch to avoid the miscellaneous items being thrown at him. "Not on your life!" He yelled over the couch and then ducked as a lamp flew by his ear. "I'M NOT GOING TO YUGI'S BAKA PARTY!" Jou giggled insanely as the lamp shattered behind him. "Then you'll never see your precious laptop again! Now it's MY precioussssss." Seto rolled his eyes. "I never should have let you see Lord of the Rings. Stupid Gollum."  
  
"But there will be drinks! And all sorts of fun stuff!" Jou gave him a pleading look. "But you're underage." Jou rolled his eyes. "Has that ever stopped you?" "SHUT UP KO-INU!" Jounouchi pouted. "I am NOT a puppy dog." Seto smirked. "Maybe a Chihuahua then?" Jou growled and jumped over the couch, tackling the brunette to the floor. Seto laughed. "This is not an appropriate position, you know that." Jou flushed, and Seto rolled them over. "This is much better." He purred. "TEN MINUTES, TEN MINUTES!" Jou squeaked frantically. "Ten minutes is more than enough time... for a quicky." Jou turned an even darker red and tried to squirm away. "Aww, what's the matter? We've done this plenty of times before." (AN: Yui's hiding in a corner now, she thinks plenty of gross things but can't write them... yet Spirit had NO problems writing that. ^__^;;)  
  
"And how many times have I told you to get a different lubricant? Coconut is just gross!" Jou grumbled, pushing against Seto's chest. "Fine, we'll get Melon Passion next time." Jou sighed. "I'll get out my handcuffs later if we get there EXACTLY on time..." He started to say but was rushed out the door by a WAY too happy Seto.  
  
***  
  
"GET OUT OF THAT SHOWER!" Yami yelled at his light. "But my hair!" Yugi whined. "Be quiet. My hair is exactly like yours." Yugi giggled and blushed, only faintly visible through the blurry shower curtain. "But sexier." Yami brushed paused in mid stroke and he glanced at the shower. "Repeat that, please?" The figure in the shower turned redder and giggled again. "That's ok." "No! Tell me!" "No." "YES!" Yugi's hand reached out and grabbed a towel. "Ahhh.... No." Yami sighed and grabbed the hair gel, pouring large quantities into his hand. "Fine, whatever." He mumbled, and then grinned as Yugi hugged him from behind. "You know we only have five minutes, right?" Yugi asked as Yami fiddled with his hair. "Then you just ought to leave your hair down." Yami remarked snidely. Yugi smacked him upside the head. "Yami no baka! Minna-san will tease me!" Yugi pouted, sad eyes looking up at his dark half. "But you look so cute that way." Yami grumbled. Yugi grinned mischievously and snuggled up against Yami. "But only you can see me this way." Yami laughed and grabbed Yugi's towel. "You mean like this?" Yugi turned beet red and raced into the bedroom, slamming the door. (AN: Almost as red as Yui is now, but not quite. She seems to be getting better, but she still turns an interesting shade of red!)  
  
"NOROU!" Yami yelled at the mirror, and then stormed out to get the last things for the party ready.  
  
***  
  
"DAMN IT! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" Bakura yelled, pounding on the door. Ryou sighed. "It's called a doorbell."  
  
"Stupid baka probably doesn't know that." Seto laughed. Bakura growled and launched himself at Seto only to be stopped by a VERY happy Marik. "No fighting, M'k?" He sighed, and Bakura raised an eyebrow. "I'm really glad I can't read your mind right now. Although I might learn some new techniques." He glanced at Ryou, who promptly turned red again. Finally the door swung open. "Oh goody, it's you." Yami sighed, glancing at the other two dark spirits. //Why did we have to invite these people again Aibou?// He felt the mental sigh. /Because they are my friends./ //If you start preaching friendship crap I'm gonna kill Anzu for teaching it to you.// /Even I hate Anzu Yami no baka./ //That's really disturbing, considering in that sentence you used both you and hate.// /Urusai!/ Yami broke off the link as Bakura started pounding on his head. "Pharaoh no Baka! Wake up!" Yami growled. "I'm awake Ra damn it. Come in if you must." He soon regretted his words as Marik, Seto, and Bakura charged in. He glanced questioningly at the boys still standing there, and then shook his head, vanquishing the question before it could be spoken. Unfortunately, it still popped out, from the little figure standing beside him.  
  
"What did you have to do to make them come?" Yami cursed silently in Ancient Egyptian. The three shared glances, shook their heads, and entered silently. Yugi glanced after them curiously, and closed the door.  
  
***  
  
"What game should we play first?" Poor unsuspecting Yugi asked. (AN: Yui: And we finally get to the point of this whole Ra forsaken fanfic! Spirit: WHADDAYAMEANBYTHAT!? Yui: Nothing. but anyways, we will determine this next part randomly, not by couples, sadly enough. Spirit: BY PUTTING THEIR NAMES IN A SHOEBOX! Yui: *sweatdrop*)  
  
"Seven minutes in heaven!" Marik laughed. Everyone else sighed and gained huge sweatdrops. Yugi obligingly grabbed a bowl and a sheet of paper and a pencil. He wrote their names down on the paper and tore it into strips. Reaching into the bowl, Yami grabbed two names. "Yugi..." He said, unfolding the first one, and praying silently to the gods. "And. HOLY FUCK! NO WAY IN HELL!" He yelled, dropping the second name back into the bowl. Yugi gave him puppy eyes. "Who was it?" He took a deep breath. "Marik." Everyone's jaws dropped. Marik just shrugged. "Alright. The more experience the better." He smiled, flashing a grin at Malik. Grabbing Yugi's wrist he dragged him into a nearby closet and Yami set a timer, knowing it was going to be the longest seven minutes of his life, past or present.  
  
For the ones inside the closet it is an extremely interesting game, but for the ones outside it's boring as hell. "Are they done yet?" Bakura whined, glancing at Ryou again and crossing his fingers. "YES!!!!!!" Yami screamed as the timer went off. Running over he flung open the closet to see Yugi and Marik just sitting there, talking calmly. "Well, as long as that is over." Bakura said. "I get to draw!" Jou yelled, diving for the bowl. "Ryou and Bakura! Talk about luck." Jou started to say as a white streak blazed past him. They all heard the loud click of the door slamming and sighed. Yami set a timer and they sat again, only not quite as bored this time. Interesting, to say the least, sounds were coming from the closet. Finally, the timer went off and Yami walked over to the closet to open it. "WHAT THE HELL?! Tomb Raider no Baka! Open up! Unlock this door now!" He yelled at the locked door. Several loud bangs were heard and the door swung open, Ryou stumbling out, followed by a smirking Bakura. "Have fun?" Marik asked. "Once we found my shirt yes." Ryou replied, blushing. "I get to draw next." Seto said, reaching into the bowl. "Yugi and Bakura." Yami practically glowered. "Yay, more fun." Bakura laughed sarcastically. Yugi blushed. "Me again?!" Yami sighed. "Well we threw everyone's names back in." Seto sighed and watched the two walk to the closet.  
  
"You better not do anything to my light!" Yami called after the white haired boy. Ryou blushed. 'Don't worry, I think he took it all out on me." Everyone gave him an odd look and he made a small squeaking noise.  
  
Yami sighed and prepared himself for another eternity. Ryou and Malik started talking about duel monsters. While Marik started poking Yami in the ear. Seto just sighed and got up to get a drink.  
  
"We're done!" Bakura yelled from inside the closet, laughing. Yami dived for the bowl. "I am not letting you freaks draw this time!" He pulled two slips of paper out of the bowl. "Seto... and Marik." (AN: Yui: This is probably the funniest thing ever. I suddenly love shoeboxes...) The two shuffled into the closet, depressed. "I wonder who's going to be on top?" Jou asked. "Oh well, not my problem." "But Jou, aren't you worried about it being Seto and all?" Yugi asked. "Not really, I'll just use my handcuffs on him later. Make sure he's still faithful and all." Jou coughed. Eventually the timer went off and the two hastily exited the closet. "I'll draw this time." Yugi piped, grabbing paper from the bowl.  
  
"Yami and......................" Yami crossed his fingers. Yugi suddenly burst into fits of laughter. "BAKURA!" "WHAT?!?!?!?! Give me that paper!" Both screamed at once. Ryou took it, nodded in confirmation, and laughed. As the two closed the door, loud shouts and what sounded like a tank could be heard outside. Seto laughed and took a sip of his spiked coffee. Marik walked over to Seto. "I put down a hundred dollars that Bakura will exit the closet alive." "You're on." Seto said, as Jou plopped down on his lap. The timer buzzed, and the door swung open to reveal two badly beaten up boys. Yami's leather was officially ruined with what appeared to be chocolate pudding, and Bakura's shirt could be used for two people now. Both sported large amounts of scratches, cuts, bruises, ect. Jou silently grabbed two more names. "Yami and Yugi!" Yami cheered and turned around, dragged the poor boy into the closet. "Do you think we'll see Yugi as a virgin ever again?" Bakura inquired, taking off what remained of his shirt. "Put that back on!" Ryou exclaimed. "Why? Don't you like me this way?" Ryou turned red and stopped protesting. "Wonder what'll happen to Yami's shirt?" Bakura mused. "Do we want to know?" Everyone shook their heads as the timer went off. "Oh god." Ryou muttered, and reluctantly got up to open the door.  
  
"GO AWAY!!" Yami yelled, and Ryou's poor innocent eyes went wide. Slamming the door, he spun around, trying to get the images.."ACK!! I WILL *NOT* THINK ABOUT THAT!!!"  
  
"Think about what?" Bakura asked, looking at his Tenshi. "About...THEM!" Ryou cried out, rushing over to Bakura and burying his head in his dark's bare chest. Marik looked at Malik and they both shrugged. "Ra, Laura Croft, I didn't know you and Snow Bunny hadn't gone that far yet." Marik laughed. Bakura growled and barred his teeth, yet didn't leave from his position with Ryou.  
  
Seto sighed. Banging on the door, he yelled. "ONE MINUTE, PHARAOH!!!"  
  
Yami grumbled something unintelligible and emerged a minute later, topless, with poor Yugi a mess behind him. "That was something I definitely didn't need to see." Ryou said with a forced laugh, avoiding eye contact with either of the two disheveled boys. Bakura wrapped his arms around him and growled. "It's your fault if he's messed up for life! This is the last round!" He reached into the bowl and pulled out two more names. "He's already messed up for life with you around!" Marik laughed. "Urusai! ... Jou and Malik." Both pointed at each other. "I don't want to go into there with that freak!" Marik sighed and picked up one boy under each arm and flung them both into the closet.  
  
Seven minutes passed and the door opened, revealing Jou and Malik playing with some model airplanes they found. Yugi's eyes got big. "Hey, that's my B-47 model!" He yelped and reached for it. "Ok, what's next?" Marik asked boredly. "SPIN THE BOTTLE!"  
  
"Well, we don't have a bottle. But we have a vegetable can." Yugi said, and reached for the can. (AN: Just like us!) "SPIN AWAY!" Jou yelled as they all sat down in the circle. Bakura had Ryou on his right, Jou was next to him, then Seto, Yami, Yugi, Malik and Marik on Bakura's left. Yugi crossed his fingers and spun the can. "OPEN END!" Marik called. The can slowed, and then stopped on Malik. The boy shyly turned to each other, and placed a chaste kiss on the other's cheek. Going clockwise; it was Malik's turn to spin. The can stopped on Yami. Yami growled, and pecked Malik, quickly retreating to his spot in the circle. Marik's turn. The can span slowly, and stopped on the blonde haired Jou. Jou sighed, and leaned across the circle. Marik caught his lips, pulling him into a deep kiss. As Jou pulled away, Marik bit his lower lip, than leaned back into his spot with a satisfied smirk on his face. "You bit me!" Jou whined, nursing his bleeding lip. Now it was Bakura's turn. The can stopped on little Yugi. "The smurf? Oh fine." He growled, quickly kissing the little boy on the lips and then sitting back down. "I'm up!" Ryou called, reaching out and spinning the can. "Yami?" The can had stopped on the dark boy. "BWAHAHAHAAA!!!!" Marik laughed. "No one has gotten who they wanted!" He cackled as the two boys shared another chaste kiss. "This is boring. We haven't seen any real action." Bakura commented. "What about my poor lip!?!?" Jou whined. "Ok, instead of kissing, whoever gets the can on them has to take off one piece of clothing." Marik started laughing again. "My turn." Jou said, reaching out and spinning the can. "Seto! Gosh, NOW we are taking off clothing and not kissing." Seto laughed and pulled off his shirt, revealing well-tanned, toned skin. Jou started drooling. "My turn." Seto said, spinning the can. "Yami." He groaned, but took off his neck belt, leaving him entirely clothes free from the waist up. He then reached out and spun the bottle, practically crowing when it landed on Yugi. "What to take off?" He mused, and Yami practically leapt at his pants, but Yugi only took off his neck belt. Yugi's turn to spin again. The can stopped on Ryou, who took off his sweatshirt. Malik reached out to spin the 'bottle' again. Jou. He unbuttoned and tossed his shirt off to the side.  
  
Eventually, the boys sat in the circle, all of them left in only their boxers. "Maybe we should stop now. Yugi said quietly, blushing. "Oh alright." Yami sighed, his eyes roaming. (AN: Yui: *laughing* I'm getting used to this! Spirit: Finally...) "But we have to do a drinking game." Yugi glanced surprised at his dark half. "But Ryou and I are underage..." He shrugged. "So we'll do it with vinegar." This raised many eyebrows, but all agreed and Yami went into the kitchen to get the vinegar bottle.  
  
"Is anyone having second thoughts?" Yugi asked, sniffing his glass worriedly. Ryou nodded. "Yami, how much do we have to drink?" He grinned. "As much Vinegar as you can without puking. Whoever pukes last wins." Ryou and Yugi exchanged glances. "How about whoever pukes first wins?" They were ignored as could be expected. Still sitting in the circle from Spin the Bottle, aka, spin the veggie can, the boys started to drink. 15 minutes and half a vinegar 3-gallon bottle later, Marik burped, and Yugi and Ryou were leaning over a trashcan, Yami kindly holding back his light's hair, which he had eventually been talked into leaving down.  
  
"Yami, how much hair gel DO you use?" Malik asked, watching him carefully holding back his light's hair. "Oh, about half a bottle a day." "It's killer on our allowance." Yugi muttered between retches. Ryou wiped his mouth and sat down in Bakura's lap, snuggling against his chest. "I have NEVER thrown up this much." Ryou muttered, and everyone still remaining took a big sip. "That was pretty pathetic." Marik commented. Suddenly Jou got up and sprinted to the trash can. "One more down, Five to go." And then Malik joined Jou. "Ah, just us left then? Let's go get real alcohol then." Marik commented. Yami complied, ducking into the kitchen and coming out with several six packs of beer. The poor sick ones sat in their boyfriend's laps as they chugged beers. Slowly the boys dropped out, unable to drink anymore. First Seto, then Yami, and then Bakura, until only Marik was left. He cackled and finished his fourteenth can. "That few? Man, normally you get up to the thirties Marik!" Malik commented dryly. Yami, Bakura, and Seto looked at him, and then puked again.  
  
Yugi sighed from his position on the floor, sprawled eagle style on his stomach. "Why don't we do something that doesn't require much movement." Murmurs of agreement could be heard from all of the still sick boys.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Spirit: That wasn't THAT hard, was it Yui?  
  
Yui: *from position on the floor* Well, I had to do most of the typing!  
  
Spirit: And you WANT me to do the typin?  
  
Yui: NO. You have SUCH bad spelling and grammar it isn't even funny!  
  
Spirit: *waterworks star again*  
  
Yui: its start Spirit. *sighs* Oh well. This was good experience for writing things more, well, fluffy and Yaoi-ish.  
  
Spirit: Yup. After all, you're with a yaoi freak here ^.^  
  
Yui: Well, I like it too, I just can't write it without having spasms.  
  
Spirit: Poor poor Yui.  
  
Yui: Oh hush, I'm much better now. Anyways, that's all we have time to write this sleepover.  
  
Spirit: Until next time, Ja ne minna!!!!!!  
  
Yui: Ja ne!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
